


Late-Night Snack

by tachirika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Clothing Kink, Hand Jobs, Hinata is really cheeky in this one, M/M, late night drive, poor Atsumu is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachirika/pseuds/tachirika
Summary: It's at the ungodly hour and Atsumu was hungry. Hinata suggested that they should drop by the nearest grocery store and buy frozen pizzas. Little did Atsumu know, Hinata was actually planning to give him something better.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Late-Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> If your name is Risa and you're my sister, please proceed to exit this page immediately or I will break the shit out of your armor in your online game.

Practice ended late tonight. The clock nearly hit eleven o’clock when the coach finally dismissed the team, which meant it was indeed way later than the usual schedule. Atsumu could feel his stomach growling more and more often, demanding for food even though he’s pretty sure he had devoured five packs of granola bars over the course of one hour. Regardless, his stomach expected real food, and by real food, it didn’t necessarily mean non-processed food as to how health-bloggers would define it on their youtube channels. Real food–at least for Atsumu–merely meant _not a snack_.

To put it simply, he was craving for pizza. The image of it had been popping on his mind for about three hours now; the melted cheese, the pepperonis, the sauce––he could almost smell the aroma of the freshly baked dough only by imagining it. Not the best choice of meal, of course, he knew it’s not what an athlete would eat late at night right after a workout.

Nevertheless, taking the amount of stress he’d suffered by being around his teammates into the account, he would gladly defy that _healthy-life-healthy-choice_ concept. Dealing with Bokuto’s unforeseen mood-swings and Sakusa’s continuous scornful remarks while maintaining his appeal in front of his long-time crush named Hinata Shouyou, calling his routine as trials and tribulations didn’t even do the justice.

His stomach grumbled once more and this time it was _audible_ enough to make Hinata turned his head from the car window and darted his gaze across to Atsumu on the driver’s seat.

“Ooh, that’s a loud one,” he commented with a hint of giggle at the end of his sentence.

“In my defense,” Atsumu argued, voice as flat as possible to hide his embarrassment. “I’m being everyone’s setter today since I’m the only setter that showed up.”

From his peripherical view, he caught a glimpse of Hinata chuckling next to him, and that’s the end of the appeal he’d been struggling to maintain. Atsumu cursed soundlessly, though he originally wanted to scream into the night as the heat of awkwardness began to toast his cheeks. Thankfully, the car’s window had been tinted––thanks to Osamu, he’d written a mental note to treat his brother some food next time they’d meet––and it was most likely too dark for Hinata to notice the faint blush surfacing on his skin.

Still, the idea of having a growling stomach in front of _a long-time crush_ when he’d finally managed to gather enough courage to offer him a ride home after practice? Disaster, disaster. A series of unfortunate events written by Lemony Snicket.

“I guess your only choice is McDonald’s drive-thru. What are you craving right now?” To his surprise, Hinata asked.

“A pizza,” Atsumu answered decisively, deciding that there was no point of lying now that the milk had been spilled.

“All right, let’s see, _pizza restaurant nearby_ ,” Hinata mumbled as he unlocked his phone and typed on the google search. The device merely needed two seconds to present the result on the screen. “As I thought, we’re outside of business hours,” he said, swinging the device on his hand. “Unless you don’t mind frozen pizza from the grocery store, you’re not having any pizza until tomorrow.”

The concept of eating frozen pepperonis, frozen cheese, and frozen tomato sauce stirred up his stomach, Atsumu crinkled his nose at the suggestion. “I’d rather wait until tomorrow than eating _shitty_ food,” he said while cringing. Freezing a pizza was a terrible idea in the first place. Pizzas were meant to be devoured fresh from the oven.

“I know, right?” Hinata nodded in agreement. He locked his phone and sank back into the passenger’s seat, resting his chin on one palm as his eyes traveled back to the night sky.

Atsumu stole a glance at his teammate, pressing his lips together to prevent a stupid grin forming on his lips. Hinata looked _so pretty_ under the passing streetlights, even with his hair tousled after those spiking practices. He wondered what’s on the redhead’s mind as those brown eyes of his gaze out the window; maybe coach’s guidance, or maybe Bokuto’s new move. Atsumu wondered if he’d ever been the reason behind Hinata’s daze.

Quietly, Atsumu let out a long sigh and switched his attention back to the road ahead. He could swear if he tried to talk right now, the desire of wanting Hinata for himself would accidentally slip out of his mouth, and he wouldn’t want that. Not that he didn’t want _Hinata_ ––he’d been wanting him for _years_ ever since they both were a bunch of high-schoolers––it was all about time, place, and occasion.

“On the second thought.” Hinata broke the silence between them and his voice startled Atsumu slightly on his seat. “Frozen pizzas are not so _shitty_ , after all,” Hinata continued. “I wouldn’t mind eating them reheated.”

Atsumu tilted his chin sideways to look at his teammate, eyebrows knitted together in confusion in which Hinata seemed to pay no heed to. Instead, Hinata started to type on his phone again, and before long, that certain lady’s voice from google maps commenced to give them direction.

“Where are we going?” Atsumu asked tentatively despite being the one that’s behind the wheel.

Hinata placed his phone on the holder and turned to Atsumu. “To the nearest grocery store,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s get some frozen pizzas.”

The crease on his brow deepened, but Atsumu didn’t refuse nor question any further. It wasn’t like he wanted to go home as soon as possible. Whatever was happening (or would happen later), at least he got to stay with Hinata for a bit longer, even if it meant he would be forced to eat shitty frozen pizzas.

Obliging the GPS, the car made a turn at an intersection and drove past a couple of blocks until a red neon-sign that stated “24-hour supermarket” appeared in the windshield’s view. The premises stood proud and bright under the dead of the night, lighting up the dark road in contrast with the other gloomy buildings alongside it. Atsumu gradually dropped the speed and pulled up in the nearly-empty parking lot.

As the car’s engine had been cut off, Hinata hastily unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed the door open, ready to hop off the car when the night wind swooshed inside through the opened gap, icy cold although it was already the end of spring. Even Atsumu could feel the breeze seeping through his sweater and sending a chill down the spine.

At a stroke, Hinata shut the door again. He spun his body and sent his gaze straight to Atsumu. “I guess leaving my jacket in the locker room was a bad idea after all,” he said, both hands rubbing his bare arms to dispel the cold.

“Ha!” Atsumu pointed a finger at the shivering teammate. “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya’. Who was it again that said ‘ _Tokyo’s nights are nothing compared to Sendai’_ and then proceeded to wear a layer of T-shirt and a _freakin’_ pair of short-shorts.”

Hinata groaned and rolled his eyes, pushing Atsumu’s hand away from his face. He then craned his neck round the passenger seat to look at the back. “There must be something I can borrow to layer up,” he said as he brought his body halfway turned and reached out his arms to rummage through the mess, which didn’t seem to be _a good idea_.

“Wait, wait _, nope, Shouyou-kun_ , the backseat is off limit!” Atsumu hurriedly tugged the rear of Hinata’s shirt, trying to yank him back to the passenger seat.

“Don’t be stingy and lend me some clothes, _geez_.”

“No, wait, you won’t find any clean clothes back there!”

“I don’t care if it’s a little bit dirty––stop pulling you’re gonna stretch my T-shirt!” Hinata shook Atsumu’s grip off and slid himself through the lean gap between the front seats, turning a deaf ear to the other’s complaint.

Through the rearview mirror, Atsumu watched his teammate rifling through the pile of stuff he’d never bothered to remember the content. What he had hoarded back there, Atsumu had zero memory. His gym necessities must had been stored there, yet there was no guarantee that Hinata wouldn’t uncover other weird shits. He might had saved up some absurd gifts given by his fans.

“You really need to clean your car, Atsumu-san,” Hinata told him as he dumped some pairs of shoes and empty bento boxes into the trunk.

Atsumu wiped his face with both hands in embarrassment, quietly cursing to himself for procrastinating on cleaning that godforsaken car, which would be the first thing he’d do next Saturday. When his gaze darted back to the rearview mirror, he noticed that Hinata had managed to unearth something from the jumble. Atsumu narrowed his eyes to identify the object and it turned out to be a dress shirt; a short-sleeved oxford shirt in light blue color sized extra-large.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Atsumu blurted, one hand flew to his mouth. That was his long-lost, favorite shirt. He’d been searching for it ever since _forever_. He’d once turned his wardrobe upside down and accused Osamu of accidentally donating it to Goodwill or some sort.

“All right this will do,” Hinata said as he slipped his arms easily through the sleeves. The shirt was obviously too big––Hinata was probably sized forty while Atsumu wore size forty-eight. Nevertheless, he didn’t appear to care one bit. After he’d smoothened the fabric and adjusted the collar, he declared that he was ready to go and exited the car.

The only person Atsumu could remember looking good wearing oversized oxford-shirt and short-shorts was Armie Hammer in that Oscar-winning romantic movie three years prior. However, it seemed that Hinata Shouyou was now added into the list because––without exaggerating anything––the moment Atsumu got himself out of the car and laid his eyes on Hinata’s current appearance, he swore his heart stopped for a solid three seconds.

It might had been his barely-uncontrollable desire staining his mind, or perhaps the sexual frustration he’d been suffering for a couple of weeks overtaking his conscience, but honestly, to describe Hinata as ‘hot’ wasn’t exactly right in this situation. Yes, Hinata was _indeed_ hot wearing that massive shirt and tiny shorts, and yet ‘hot’ wasn’t the only word to express.

Hinata seemed _kind of_ lewd tonight.

At first, Atsumu thought it was just him getting somewhat turned-on by the fact that Hinata was drowning in his favorite shirt that nearly covered his entire short-shorts. But after some more consideration, he figured that the clothes weren’t the _only_ case.

“What kind of pizza do you like?” Hinata asked once they’ve arrived at the frozen food area.

Atsumu bit his lips as he attempted to scan the stacks of frozen pizzas inside the display fridge. He couldn’t make out the difference between each brand as his eyes were unfocused. “Actually, I’ll take whatever you choose,” he said, eventually giving up. It was too hard to concentrate.

Hinata lifted an eyebrow at him and shrugged. “Okay then, I will choose _whatever_.” He directed his eyes down at the bottom rack. “Oh look, I think they have unique flavor down there.”

And this was exactly what Atsumu had been talking about.

Instead of squatting down, Hinata bent forward as low as it was possible (which was lower than normal people considering how flexible Hinata’s body was), and he pushed his ass back towards Atsumu that was standing right behind him. Atsumu almost choked on air, adverting his eyes somewhere to the ceiling as hot blood rushed up from his heart all the way to his ears.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t noticed how perfectly shaped Hinata’s ass before––he highly doubted there was someone in Black Jackals that hadn’t already acknowledged this information. Nevertheless, to have that infamous bum presented bluntly right in front of his face, Atsumu felt his groin jerked harshly inside his jeans.

With chin held high, Atsumu carefully peered downward. The oxford-shirt rode up Hinata’s back and revealed the short-shorts that clung tightly to the skin underneath. The short-shorts also rode up his thighs, uncovering more part of those taut, tanned legs Atsumu witnessed for the first time since its hem supposedly fell on his mid-thigh. The short-shorts were basically the same length as volleyball shorts, except it’s made of canvas and it’s not close-fitting––at least supposedly––it’s only skintight because Hinata was bending over like that.

“What do you think would taste better, chicken pesto or chicken fajita?”

Atsumu jolted on his feet, nearly losing his balance. He hurriedly sent his gaze straight to Hinata, who was looking over one shoulder with his position remained unchanged. “Uh-um, chicken––chicken _what_ ,” he spluttered, running his hand through his hair nervously.

“Chicken pesto or chicken fajita?”

“Fajita.” Whatever the heck that would mean.

“All right, then I’ll have chicken fajita and you can have chicken pesto,” Hinata decided as he brought his body upright again and tossed the pizza boxes into the shopping basket. “Let’s also get some beers. Are you fine with _whatever_ as well?”

Atsumu nodded stiffly, no longer feeling hungry as food had become the least of his problems. Hinata flashed an innocent smile in response and proceeded to walk down the aisle like nothing happened.

Patting his own chest, Atsumu quietly told himself to be patient and act normal. Perhaps, nothing did really happen. Perhaps, he truly was just sexually frustrated and everything became strangely sensual in his eyes. Nonetheless, his furrow deepened as he tailed the redhead towards the beer section. Had Hinata always walked like this? Atsumu never paid attention since he usually walked alongside of him. Yet again, he was ninety-five percent positive Hinata _didn’t_ occasionally sway his hips when he walked.

At the booze area, Hinata asked Atsumu to get a particular brand of a six-pack that was stored at the top of the shelves. At first, Atsumu didn’t think much about it. He stood on his tiptoes and outstretched both arms to obtain the goods without shattering it into pieces. When he’d completed the task, he turned to Hinata and found the redhead kneeling on his knees.

“What are you doing?” Atsumu tried to sound as deadpan as he could.

Hinata looked up, staring back at Atsumu through his light-colored lashes. His head was practically at the same level as Atsumu’s crotch which honestly wasn’t a _lovely_ position considering the arising boner inside his pants.

“Mm-hm,” Hinata hummed, shaking his head slowly, never breaking eye-contact. “Just checking out new brands. Did you get the six-pack?”

The six-pack was literally right before his eyes. “Yes, I did,” Atsumu answered anyway.

“Mm-hm,” Hinata hummed again and there’s something about the way he hummed that caused Atsumu’s jaw to clench firmly.

“Is there anything else?” Atsumu asked through gritted teeth.

“Mm-nope.” That goddamn redhead made sure the ‘p’ made a pop sound. “I think we’re good now,” he added, ever so softly that it came out like a breathy whisper, smiling with that innocent smile of his and never breaking eye-contact.

_Fuck._

*

“Are you okay, Atsumu-san?”

 _Are you okay Atsumu-san?_ Atsumu parroted the question in a mocking tone, not out loud though. To the asker, he responded with a quick, forced smile and shifted his attention back to the road almost immediately. The car rushed through the highway at great speed. Atsumu hadn’t checked but he was sure the speedometer pointed at forty-nine mph.

Despite his previous wish, he was now desperate to get himself home as quickly as possible without getting into a road accident. At the minimum, he wanted to hurriedly drop Hinata off. His crotch felt really tense right now and it was really _, really unbearable_. He needed to get off, to relieve the ache underneath his jeans, didn’t matter where as long as Hinata’s not there, sitting on the passenger’s seat with eyes fixed intently on him.

“Atsumu-san.”

“I’m fine,” Atsumu told him, somewhat harsher than he’d intended to, but he couldn’t care less. From the way he kept biting his lower lips and from the crease between his eyebrows, he knew it was clear as crystal––even for Hinata––that he was _not fine_ at all.

“Atsumu–san.”

“Shut up, _Shouyou_. I’m trying to drive.”

“Atsumu-san.”

He didn’t answer.

“A-tsu-mu-san.”

That’s it. That’s the final straw. “For fuck’s sake, what?!” Atsumu snapped, close to yelling.

“Pull over. I’ll take responsibility.”

“What now, you want to drive?”

He thought he saw the redhead rolled his eyes. “Are you serious right now?” Hinata raised his brow at the setter and pointed his chin to the shoulder road. “Just pull over.”

With a click on his tongue, Atsumu obliged. He switched the turn signal off and pulled the car over to the emergency lane. When he’d cut off the car engine, the air became still and everything went hush. Atsumu blow out an exhausted sigh through his mouth and spun his body towards his teammate, face still crumpled in annoyance but he stayed silent.

He watched Hinata unbuckled their seatbelts and didn’t register what the redhead was doing until Hinata lapped his hand over Atsumu’s groin and gave it a gentle stroke. Atsumu hissed instantly at the unexpected deed. Inside the car was poorly lit, but he could tell Hinata was smirking at him.

“Everything was on purpose, wasn’t it?” Atsumu said, breathing heavy.

Hinata didn’t answer and the smile on his face hadn’t wilted one bit. He climbed over to the driver’s seat, settling himself on Atsumu’s lap with his back against the door and legs stretched to the passenger’s seat. Atsumu pushed the driver’s seat backward and slanted the backrest a little bit more to make enough room for Hinata to fit in between his own body and the steering wheel. It was cramped and rather uncomfortable, yet neither of them complained about it.

Hinata adjusted his position and rested his cheek on Atsumu’s right shoulder, tucking his head on the crook of Atsumu’s shoulder, snuggling close. “Your heart is beating crazy,” Hinata giggled as he placed a hand on the other’s chest. Of _fucking_ course it was. Atsumu wasn’t even sure if he was breathing at that moment with his heart thumping mercilessly and Hinata Shouyou’s sitting on his lap while knowing so _well_ he was nearly riding a full-blown boner.

A groan escaped from his lips when Hinata began to plant kisses on his neck and up to his jaw. Atsumu wrapped one arm around the small of Hinata’s back and pulled him closer. His other hand cupped the side of Hinata’s face and thumbed on his cheek, slowly guiding their faces to meet each other. Atsumu halted just an inch apart, as if he was asking for permission, as if he _still needed_ to ask. Hinata closed his eyes and leaned in, molding their lips together.

The kiss started at a slow, hesitant pace in which soon became needy and curious about how each other’s taste like. Atsumu sucked on Hinata’s lower lip and licked over the plump flesh, causing the redhead to moan quietly. Hinata didn’t have a second thought on opening his mouth for Atsumu’s tongue to enter. He snaked his arms around Atsumu’s shoulders and tilted his head sideways so Atsumu could reach deeper, exploring every part of his mouth.

Atsumu moved his hand from Hinata’s cheek to his leg and started to caress his thigh, tracing the firm muscles from the knee and up with the tips of his fingers. Hinata sighed into the kiss when Atsumu stroked the inner part of his thigh and nudged on the bulge of his short-shorts with the back of his hand. It finally dawned on him that Hinata was––in fact––hard _as well_.

Now that he’d got caught, Hinata shifted his position again until his ass was sitting on the top of Atsumu’s crotch and began to roll his hips. Atsumu groaned and broke the kiss. Hinata took the chance to laced his fingers on Atsumu’s left hand and ushered it to his erection. He whined weakly when his aching member finally received some friction. He stared back at Atsumu through his half-lidded eyes, pushing his hips forward to get more contact with the palm of Atsumu’s hand.

It didn’t take two seconds for Atsumu to comprehend the wordless request. He wrapped his fingers around Hinata’s erection and gently fondle with the bulge, eyes fixed still on the redhead, watching him as his eyebrows drew together and those brown eyes of his fluttered close. Atsumu then directed his hand up and trailed his fingers along the waistband of the shorts, finding its button and unhooking it, tugging the material slightly to loosen the zipper. Hinata raised his hips to help Atsumu pull the short-shorts down to his knees.

Atsumu hooked his fingers on the waistband of Hinata’s boxer and tugged it down just enough to free the confined erection, completely hard-on, which somewhat surprised him. Hinata’s body shuddered above him, panting softly through his ajar lips, weak and needy in defiance of those cheeky gestures he’d been performing.

“Since the _fuck_ when?” Atsumu sneered at the sight. A corner of his lips curled up into a smirk.

“ _Mmh_ –‘Tsumu-san” Hinata whimpered, staring back through his lashes. “ _Please?_ ”

“Mm-hm, _dunno_ ,” he hummed, teasing the reddened skin with the back of his hand. He brought his face closer to Hinata’s flushed one. “Should I?”

“ _Ugh_ , stop acting all smug like that I know you’re nervous.”

“Stop acting all smug like that when you literally just _begged_.”

“Just––“ Hinata halted. He bit his lower lip and hissed, eyes shut again as he circled his rear against Atsumu clothed erection. “I–I’ll just––“ he stuttered, but he didn’t need to finish as Atsumu had united their mouths once more, wrapping his hand around the throbbing cock and thumbing the leaking head.

Hinata moaned in pleasure, jerking his body forward to encourage the other. Atsumu took the invitation to start pumping on a fast pace, occasionally nudging the balls underneath and flicking the tip. His other hand supported the back of Hinata’s head, stroking the ginger locks while keeping it in place so they could continue to kiss.

The inside of the car was hot and steamy. Atsumu soon regretted on shutting down the car’s engine as he felt sweats rolling down his temple. Hinata’s palm was also wet against Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu opened his eyes slightly to study Hinata’s face, who seemed to be completely intoxicated in pleasure, enjoying every friction he’d been served and relishing the taste of each other’s tongue, mewling every so often in satisfaction.

Atsumu shifted his chin slightly and started to kiss Hinata’s jaw. Hinata whined, still wanting to devour the taste of Atsumu’s mouth. His hands crawled upwards and reached the blond hair, burying his fingers and tugging on the locks a little. Atsumu proceeded to plant a kiss on Hinata’s ear, running his tongue teasingly which caused Hinata to jolt slightly on his lap. Atsumu smiled softly against Hinata’s skin and continued to pepper kisses on the other’s cheeks.

“I–I’m close,” Hinata whispered right next to Atsumu’s ear and with that, Atsumu pulled his face away from Hinata’s and quickened his pumping, watching closely at the change of expression on Hinata’s face as he was nearing his orgasm. Hinata clutched tightly to Atsumu’s hair and a loud moan escaped his mouth when he finally reached his climax.

Releasing his grip, Hinata leaned his body against the door as he tried to catch his breath, throwing his head back. Atsumu stayed silent as he listened to the sound of Hinata gasping for air and watched the redness on his cheeks gradually melted away. Hinata turned his head and met Atsumu’s eyes, smiling weakly, but well-pleased. Atsumu ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair, brushing the damp fringe out of the other’s forehead.

“I guess, it’s your turn now,” Hinata smirked, pressing his rear on Atsumu’s neglected erection. Atsumu groaned instantly at the contact.

After he’d adjusted his underwear and pulled up his shorts loosely around his hips, Hinata crawled back to the passenger’s seat and spun his body to face his teammate. With one leg folded by his side while the other stretched off the seat, he leaned forward until he was face first with Atsumu’s groin and wasted no time on unfastening the confining jeans.

A damp patch had already marked Atsumu’s underwear, but it didn’t stop Hinata from creating more, planting wet kisses and wriggling his tongue around the hardening bulge. Atsumu let out a deep sigh that trembled slightly, finally gaining some ease for his throbbing and painful boner.

Hinata moved his head upward, caught the waistband of Atsumu’s boxer with his lips, and pulled it down until Atsumu’s dick sprang out right before his nose. Atsumu’s eyes were half-lidded and peering down as he latched his fingers onto Hinata’s hair, gently massaging the scalp.

The hiss turned into a pleasured growl as Hinata eventually taking him into his hot mouth, sliding his tongue over the veins, making sure he swallowed deep enough for the coarse black hair to tickle his nose. He then pulled back all the way off––also making sure that it _sounded_ with a pop––and began to circle his tongue around the thick member, flicking over the tip and sucking on the side with eyes glancing up to the man above him.

Atsumu slid down a little lower and spread his legs a little wider, jerking his hips up, asking for more. Hinata immediately dove in again, narrowing his cheeks, and started to bob his head up and down. Atsumu threw his head back against the headrest, eyes shut, breathing loud and heavy as he felt heat pooling inside his stomach, but he wasn’t cocky enough and knew better to yank Hinata by his hair the moment his orgasm arrived at the climax.

Hinata sat up and wiped his mouth with the collar of his shirt, smiling to himself as he waited for the other man to come down from his high. With another long sigh, Atsumu turned his head to Hinata, whose hair now all messed up, shirtsleeve sliding down his shoulder, and short-shorts hanging loosely around the hips. Nevertheless, it was the _hottest_ of Hinata he’d ever seen.

“The thing is,” Atsumu started speaking again when he’d regained control over himself. “You don’t care about the pizza, do you? They’ve all melted and rotting on the backseat.”

“In my defense.” Hinata tilted his head to the side, grinning widely. “You got a better late-night snack.”

This time, Atsumu was the one to roll his eyes, but he then scooted closer and kissed Hinata on the lips.

*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and it drained my energy a lot ffs. Writing this was so embarassing and I can't even believe I managed to finish it. This was a neglected wip and the original plot was supposed to be general-rated (lol). Tachirika is my alternate account so my sister won't find out that I wrote 11 pages of sin.
> 
> Thank you to my friend Chika for teaching me so much about... gay porn?
> 
> Leave your thoughts below ;)


End file.
